Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Cross
by GladiusLucix
Summary: Nanoha and Riot 6 plus Whatever other titles I can think of equals Crossover Madness! Please read, review, and suggest other series to invade... er..., I mean visit.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

What if the world you saw on the other side of your television screen wasn't just a bunch of pictures, moving rapidly from one to the next, with appropriate sounds or voices accompanying it?

What if those pictures and sounds didn't come out of the animators' or writers' minds, but _through_ their minds from a different world, a world that is, in all actuality, just as real as our own?

What if, with the proper knowledge and equipment, you could travel from our world to one of the ones we devote so much time to watching?

Or, what if someone from one of those worlds has already done that?

So, without further ado, I bring you:

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Cross**

A fanfic by Gladius Lucix

"We have been receiving reports of items having power at levels that would designate them as Restricted-Class Lost Logia, were they to be found on and Administrated World," The letter began. Yagami Hayate was sitting at her desk, working her way through the mountains of paperwork that were the unintended backlash of the JS incident. There were reports about the release of limiters, required in triplicate; the arrest reports for all of the Numbers, as well as Scaglietti, Lutecia, and Agito. Of course, for most of these, she simply had to add her own comments where necessary and sign off on the reports written by the rest of Riot 6, but, as her friend's current commanding officer, she was also required to attempt to mitigate Nanoha's use of Divine Buster on a sentient being, to say nothing of her using Starlight Breaker on her own foster daughter, to keep her friend from being court martialed for excessive use of force. In the case of the report on the Divine Buster, she had only come up with, "There were three hundred feet of bulkhead between the suspect and Captain Takamachi." That report promised a large headache when Hayate finally got to the point where it could no longer be put off.

The letter she was reading now, however, was something she had found in her inbox while digging through, looking for something that didn't require a signature. "Since these items originate on the respective Unadministrated Worlds where they have been," the letter continued, "it is entirely possible that the native inhabitants of the respective worlds know how to deal with said items. Conversely, it is also a possibility that they have no knowledge or information about the items whatsoever. Because of the experience Riot 6 has in dealing with Lost Logia, the Intelligence Division and the Research and Development Divisions are making this formal, joint request for Riot 6 to look into these various reports." The letter was signed by the heads of the two respective divisions. Attached to the letter were three pages, filled with summaries of the reports mentioned in the letter.

Hayate gave a low whistle as she looked over the list. "Rein, come over here for a bit," she said as she motioned for her unison device to join her at her desk, slightly stunned by the magnitude of the request.

"What is it, Meister Hayate?" Rein asked as she floated up to Hayate's desk.

"Have a look at this," Hayate said, setting the letter down on the desk. She watched quietly as Rein hovered above the paper. "What do you think?" Hayate asked as Rein came to the end.

"I…I don't know what to say," the tiny girl replied. "I think we should talk to Nanoha-san and Fate-san about it."

"Of course," Hayate agreed. "We'll ask the forwards and the rest of the Wolkenritter as well."

- - - -

Hayate and Rein entered the cafeteria that evening, and were pleased to find that Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio were sharing dinner with the forwards, while the Wolkenritter were having dinner at, or under, in Zafira's case, the next table.

"Everyone," Hayate began. "I have something to tell you about. I received a letter today and, since it concerns all of you, I think you should know what it's about." Through all this, she kept her face and tone grave enough that even her knights looked worried about what the letter held.

After she had related the contents to them, however, everyone was somewhat excited about the possibilities that were offered by the letter. "This won't be required of anyone," Hayate continued. "If you want to help with the efforts, I'd be glad to have you. If there's a different branch of the TSAB you'd prefer, we'll see you off with our best wishes and a glowing recommendation. After what we've all just been through, you deserve no less."

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other, sharing an almost imperceptible nod, and then looked back at Hayate. "We're in, Hayate-chan," Nanoha replied with a smile.

"Wheresoever you go, we shall remain by your side," responded Signum formally, without even looking up from her meal, followed by various affirmations from the other knights.

Hayate chuckled. "I guess I expected you would at least want to think about it for a bit," she said to her longtime friends, with a smile equal parts gratitude and mirth. She then turned towards the forwards. "Well, do you four have anything to say?"

There was no response. The mouths of Subaru and Teana hung open in shock, while Caro had blushed and demurely covered her mouth. Erio had only been paying half attention, due to a somewhat more intense training session, and continued eating until he noticed the others staring at him. "Huh?" He tried to remember what Hayate had been talking about, and then dropped his fork a second later when he finally did. "Um…Hayate-san? This is a really big decision, so do we have to answer now?" he asked once he had partially recovered from the shock.

"That's fine. I wasn't expecting an answer now. Just come tell me when you do decide," Hayate answered with a smile that would be motherly, if not for the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. After she excused herself to get her own dinner, leaving the forwards somewhat flabbergasted, the conversation slowly picked back up, discussing what would be involved in the new assignment, completely distracting them from their previous topic.

At least, the senior members discussed the assignment. Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro finished their meals in silence, each too stunned by Hayate's offer to talk. They all finished at about the same time and walked together back to their rooms, still not completely over the shock.

Caro was the first to speak, though not about the offer. "Wow, Erio-kun. You were really quick thinking when everyone was looking at you back there."

Erio blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Remember what I said during our first practice fight with Nanoha-san?" he asked. "'My only specialty is speed.'" Caro nodded as Erio continued. "I didn't just mean moving fast."

Subaru giggled at his comment, and finally asked the question that they had all been pondering for the last fifteen minutes or so. "So, what do you think about what Hayate-san said?" Her voice was more serious than normal, the gravity of the situation overpowering her usual cheerful nature.

Teana sighed. "I guess that's what everyone's so mopey about, so talking about it is probably the best cure for it," she said, taking command, since nobody seemed to know what to do. "I think our choices boil down to whether or not we each want to stay with the friends we've made here, or continue with our plans from before we joined, right?" The others nodded, agreeing with Teana's observation.

"My dream," Subaru began suddenly, "has always been to be like Nanoha-san. So, wouldn't it make sense to stay around her and learn as much as I can from her?" She looked towards the others, silently asking whether or not her logic held water.

Caro, Teana, and Erio shared a few meaningful glances before Caro finally answered. "I guess that makes sense," she answered hesitantly, still trying to figure out how Subaru had made that mental leap. _How is studying under Nanoha-san going to make you more like her? She was mostly self taught, I though._

"But on the other hand," Subaru continued, "it would be lonely without Tia." She followed this barely disguised plea with a half serious pout in Teana's direction.

Subaru's roommates, and, as she sometimes truly believed, babysitter, simply rolled her eyes, while Caro giggled a bit at the two of them.

Subaru's jokes easily, though unintentionally, derailed the entire conversation. They spent the rest of the walk to their quarters talking about the friends and memories they had made over the past few months, ever since they joined Riot 6. Once they parted ways and each was drifting off to sleep, once sentence floated through each forward's half asleep mind, differing in the exact wording, but each holding the same intent: "Subaru was right; it would be lonely without the others…"

- - - -

Hayate was surprised the next morning by a polite knock on her door. Fortunately, she had been just about to leave for the office anyway, and opened the door to greet whoever was visiting.

She was slightly surprised to see the four forwards standing before her in their dress uniforms, standing at attention and saluting.

"At ease," she said. "What do you need?"

Teana stepped forward. "Ma'am, we've decided to stay with Riot 6," she replied, the other forwards nodding in agreement.

"That's great!" Hayate exclaimed "I was hoping you would be staying." She glanced back inside at the wall clock and turned back to the forwards. "I'm nearly running late, so you guys have a nice day." With that, she dashed off towards her office.

----------

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I have the first few stops in mind, but am open to suggestions on series to visit, be they anime, western TV, literature, or video game. This is intended to be a continuing series, but updates may be sporadic due to school, work, and/or ADD.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Cross**

Chapter 2: Preparations

A fanfic by Gladius Lucix

- - - -

Three of the office workers that helped keep Riot 6 running smoothly stood near the door to Yagami-soutaichou's office. All of them were watching from behind the cover provided by the door frame.

"She looks… cheerful," one whispered to his compatriots.

"But what could make Yagami-san cheerful when she's doing paperwork?" asked the second.

The third watcher shuddered. "It's unnatural. 'Cheerful' and 'paperwork' don't go together," she commented.

Hayate was cheerful that morning. Riot 6 would not be disbanding now that the Scaglietti incident had been resolved. She hummed to herself as she read the reports in her inbox; the post-event clearances for Nanoha's signature spells were already finished.

_That's the last one,_ Hayate thought to herself as she put the paper into her outbox. _The arrest reports are done. Now, all that's left are the collateral damage expense reports._ She looked at the pile of papers still in her inbox. _Thank __God__ Nanoha was outside the city._

- - - -

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha exclaimed as she greeted her old friend with a hug. "It's been a while since we could talk." Before the poor boy could respond, Nanoha had grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards the table she had vacated only moments before. There, Fate chuckled softly at her best friend's exuberance, while Vivio spoke up.

"Hello, Nanoha-mama's friend!" She said with a smile.

"Hello, Vivio," Yuuno replied, patting Nanoha's foster daughter on the head. "Nice to see you, too, Fate." He said to the seated woman.

"Same to you, Yuuno," Fate replied, as she stood to give the librarian a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hayate called to ask if I'd like to help with something, though she didn't give me any details," he replied. Fate and Nanoha turned to each other and smiled, causing Yuuno to begin glancing from one to the other in confusion. "Do you two know something about this?"

Nanoha giggled. "A little," she said teasingly. "But if Hayate hasn't told you anything, she probably wants it to be a surprise." Her smile changed from mischievous to simply friendly as she asked, "When are you supposed to meet her? Do you have some time for lunch?"

Yuuno shook his head. "Sorry, but no." Seeing Nanoha frown slightly, he quickly added, "But maybe we could all go out for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like fun!" Nanoha replied brightly. Yuuno hurriedly got up and walked away, turning red. Once he was out of earshot, Nanoha started giggling while Fate just shook her head.

"You do realize just how much you have him wrapped around your finger, don't you? Fate asked her laughing friend.

"But he's so cute like that!" Nanoha protested.

- - - -

"And since you have so much experience with Lost Logia, I'd like you to come with us." Hayate said with finality, ending the five minute lecture she had just delivered unto Yuuno.

Yuuno, however, sat dumbfounded as Hayate intently waited for his reply. He was still trying to process what she had been saying; the girl had spoken fast enough to compress ten minutes of dialogue into the five minute speech, and her accent didn't help matters any.

"So," he began, "You've been asked to study Lost Logia level items from unadministrated worlds, and you want me along to head the research team?"

Hayate nodded. "Basically, yeah."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great!"

"But, under one condition," he said gravely.

"Hayate cocked her head to the side curiously. "What's that?"

"No ferret form."

Hayate burst out laughing. "You'll have to talk to Nanoha about that," she said through her laughter. "You're _her_ familiar, after all!"

- - - -

"Hello, Chrono," Hayate said, smiling at the image on the screen.

"What do you want?" he replied flatly.

"What makes you think I want something?" Hayate shot back, trying her best to sound offended.

"I recognized the smile," he answered.

The commander of Riot 6 blushed slightly, and then grinned meekly at the screen. "Well, I was wondering if we could keep the Asura a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Uhh…" Hayate paused. "Indefinitely?" she answered, flashing the biggest smile she could manage. Chrono sighed, but before he could speak, Hayate broke in again. "It was about to be decommissioned anyway, right?"

Chrono shook his head. "I can't see any reason you would need it," he answered firmly. After Hayate we on to explain the events of yesterday and today, beginning with the letter and ending with her meeting with Yuuno, Chrono began to be more agreeable.

"Heh, heh. Nanoha's familiar. I'd forgotten that nickname. But I still don't see why you need the Asura. A smaller ship would suffice, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Hayate said. She grimaced at the Admiral and sighed, adding, "I didn't want to have to do this, but it's time for the big guns."

"What do you mean, 'big—'. Oh, no." Chrono stopped talking as Hayate moved the screen to show Fate, looking slightly disappointed, sitting next to her.

"Please, Onii-chan?" she asked, putting every ounce of sisterly affection she could muster into the words, quite a bit of it false.

"Fine," he said, "but on one condition. No more calling me 'Onii-chan', got it?" He glared at his adopted sister to put as much weight behind the ultimatum as he could.

Fate nodded, and the screen winked out. Off to the side of the room, Nanoha smirked at her roommate. "And you said I had Yuuno wrapped around my finger."

"This is different," Fate replied, blushing. "He's my brother."

- - - -

Nanoha wove her way from the buffet at the restaurant where she was redeeming the promised dinner from Yuuno, carrying Vivio's plate as well as her own back to the table where Fate and Yuuno had already returned with their food. Setting Vivio's plate in front of the seat her foster daughter was happily clambering into, she set her own down and listened to what her roommate and former roommate were discussing.

"Yuuno, I'm sorry for that whole 'Nanoha's familiar' thing, but you _were_ a ferret the first time we met."

Fate was continuing a longstanding tradition: apologizing to Yuuno for one of his less flattering nicknames.

Nanoha shook her head. "Mou, Yuuno, how many times are you going to make her apologize for that? It's not her fault it caught on."

"Not whose fault what caught on?" Subaru asked, sitting down at the next table.

"Don't worry about it," Yuuno began. "It was befo—"

"When Yuuno and Fate first met, Fate thought he was my familiar," Nanoha said, speaking over her friend.

Teana, Erio, and Caro had also returned with their food at this point, and were just as curious about the story, which Nanoha cheerfully recounted, removing all doubt about whose fault that is _was_ that the nickname caught on.

"So, Yuuno," Fate asked at the end of the story, attempting to get the topic pointed at something less embarrassing. "Where exactly are we going on this mission? I saw the list of objectives, and Nanoha's home world is listed quite a bit."

"Sort of," Yuuno answered, happy to be talking about something other than his poor luck with nicknames. "Picture a sheet of paper. Writing on it, you can go up or down, left or right, but leave the paper and you're not writing on it any more. Now, picture a whole stack of papers. So long as you're only moving up, down, left, or right, you can't reach the other pages. But if you go to the edge of the paper, you can move up or down the side of the stack. Makes sense so far, right?" After everyone (except Vivio, who had been playing with her mashed potatoes instead of listening) nodded, Yuuno continued. "Now, replace the blank pages with maps, and the drawing pencil is tracing where you're walking on the map. To get to the other maps, you need to go outside the confines of the map and travel at a right angle to the normal directions available on the map. Applying the metaphor, each map represents a different universe. Milchilda and Nanoha's version of Earth are on the same map. The Earths that we'll be visiting are on different maps. We'll basically be going 'sideways' through dimension space to reach them." Everyone (except Vivio, who had tired of her potatoes and was munching on a roll at this point) seemed to understand the explanation so far, so Yuuno continued.

"Now, the metaphor doesn't really work for the next part, so I'm just going to drop it. The more two universes have in common, the 'closer' they are to each other."

"So it won't really matter if we go 'sideways' here or at Earth, right?" Teana asked.

"Not exactly. Similarities here don't necessarily equate to similarities on Earth. A day's trip along parallel Earths could take months or even years along parallel Midchildas, or not even be possible if Midchilda didn't exist in the destination universe. A large portion of our navigation will use Earth as a landmark. For whatever reason, Earth seems to be more 'common' across dimensions than any other planet or celestial body we've found. We don't really know why, and that's part of the reason that so many of the Lost Logia that we're checking out come from Earth. So," Yuuno concluded, glancing at the assembled members of Riot 6. "Any questions?"

"Yes," Teana, the only one who had even been attempting to understand the last part, answered. "Does anyone have some aspirin?"

- - - -

The preparations for the new assignment were completed as quickly as could be managed. The Asura was refitted for the new mission; the weapons systems were removed while what the forwards had dubbed "The Sideways Drive" was installed. Within a month, the Asura and her new crew were ready to launch, and begin their explorations of the multiverse at large.

"Is everything ready for launch?"

"All clear, Hayate-san."

Hayate pressed a button on the command center in front of the captain's chair. "All hands, this is Long Arch 1. Report to your stations and prepare for launch."

A few short minutes later, one of the bridge crew spoke up. "All stations reporting ready for launch."

"Helmsman, take us out." Hayate commanded.

"Yes, sir."

The helmsman gradually increased speed, gently pulling the Asura out of spacedock. The ship gained speed until it cleared Midchilda space. Finally, it winked out of existence on the physical plane, as it entered Dimension Space, flying towards the first stop on their new mission.


End file.
